


Mutual Enjoyment

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked, coming up behind you and kissing your neck. “I don’t want to pressure you if you aren’t ready.”

You reached behind you, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sure,” you breathed. “I only wanted to put things off until I was sure you were someone that wasn’t going to hurt me - and I trust that you won’t.”

“I won’t,” he replied, “And I’ve got plans.”

“Oh,” you muttered, “What kind of plans?” Slowly, he ghosted his hands up your sides, fluttering his fingers underneath the cotton of your t-shirt. A small whimper escaped from between your lips as he pressed his lips to the place where your neck met your shoulder. 

“Should we go inside?” you asked, craning your neck to look at him through half-lidded eyes.

Without responding, he jutted his tongue out to taste your skin. “Not so fast,” he chuckled, his laugh vibrating through your entire being. “I have plans. I’m very thorough.”

“I would expect nothing less from you,” you laughed. “I’ll let you take the wheel.” He pulled you back gently toward him, encouraging you to melt into his arms, which you did; he was so comfortable. You could stay in this moment forever. But apparently Spencer really did have other plans. 

You lost all sense of your surroundings with the exception of Spencer’s touch, which was still fluttering around your midsection. The gentlest of touches was sending shivers through you. “You’re going to torture me, aren’t you?” you whispered. 

“Only in the sweetest way, I promise,” he said, lingering at the spot on your neck that he loved kissing so much. “I plan on at least two orgasms, yours of course, before we get to the main event.” As he continued stepping back toward the bedroom, he finally pulled your t-shirt up over your head.

You heard a crash behind you and started laughing like a fool. “It hit the lamp, didn’t it?” you laughed. “Fuck it, I’ll buy a new one.” He spun you around, gently pushing you against the wall as he began to lick and suck at the hollow of your breasts.

As Spencer continued his ministrations at your breast line, you wiggled out of your pajama pants and panties, letting them drop to the floor before reaching for his pants and shirt. Quickly, you divested both of you of all your clothes. Spencer had been so busy caressing and kissing your breasts that he didn’t notice you had taken off your clothes until he stopped and opened his eyes. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, bracing his elbows on either side of your head.

Although you were shy about your body, Spencer looked at you almost reverently. You didn’t expect what he did next. He knelt down in front of you, his hands slid down your hips, sinking into your skin to hold you in place as he kissed his way toward your center. When he placed his mouth on you, he looked up into your eyes, watching the emotions play across your face as he delved his tongue into your sweetness. “Oh my god,” you cried out, your eyes tearing slightly as his tongue flattened against your folds.

You did your best, but your legs began to turn to jelly at the relentless expertise of his tongue, but he would never let you fall. His grip tightened on your hips even though your center was begging for more of his touch - a firmer touch. Involuntarily, your hips ground downward into his mouth, until you started shaking against the wall. That and Spencer’s firm grasp were the only things keeping you upright. When you looked down again, Spencer’s lips were painted with your juices, and he left trails as he kissed his way back up your body.

With your legs still more or less shaky, Spencer lifted you up and brought you into the bedroom. He was so focused on bringing about your orgasms that he was foregoing his own, and you didn’t want that. As soon as you hit the mattress, you popped back up and kissed the underside of his cock. “We’ll get to me later. Right now is about you. Turn over on your hands and knees.”

That took you by surprise. What did he have in mind? It didn’t actually matter. You trusted him completely and were open to whatever he had planned. Your center was still soaked, so when he slid two fingers into you, they slid in with ease. “Mmm…” you moaned, collapsing forward into the mattress. “Oh fuck,” you gasped sharply, as his fingers hooked forward, hitting your g-spot over and over again. “Please, Spence.”

“Please what?” he asked, bending over to kiss the small of your back - slick with sweat from the beautiful torture he was putting you through.

Whimpering and shuttering were all you could do for the moment, but soon he read your mind and added a third finger into your slick folds, which immediately forced an orgasm from you. As you shook, he pulled his fingers from you and licked them and you clean, before turning your practically limp body over and moving you up toward the pillows. 

“Take me, Spence,” you groaned, wrapping your legs around his waist as he hovered over your warm and ready center. Gently, he bit your lip and slid inside you to the hilt. You were already overly sensitive and he was filling you to the brim. The head of his cock was hitting that already stimulated spot. It was too much - and yet, you thrusted up in him, using your legs to pull him into you. “Can’t get close enough,” you breathed, burying your head into the crook of his neck.

“Allow me,” he muttered, grabbing both of your hands and placing them above your bed. The limited range of movement allowed for even more stimulation. With your hands above your head, he continued thrusting into you until your walls began to close around him. Just as you were about to come for a third time that night, he bent his head down to take your nipple into his mouth, leaving your hands free to tangle themselves in his hair.

Finally, just as you felt like your body wouldn’t be able to take much more, you cried out, muffling your screams into his shoulder as he thrust into you one more time. “Oh. Wow,” he muttered, falling next to your body as he started to come down from his own high. “That was amazing.”

“But you were so focused on me,” you said, moving into his embrace. 

“Sometimes it’s not all about both of us,” he said, kissing your neck. “Sometimes it’s about watching the other person enjoy themselves. Tonight, we both got what we wanted.”

You smiled into his mouth as he kissed you. “Well, next time, let me enjoy you.”

“Deal.”


End file.
